The Taking Control Alternate Universe Speshul
Disclaimer: All of this is Fiction, not real and should not be stated as so. I walked up to school. My watch dinged. A message from the others. Me: Hey Gardevoir. TDG: Hey Green. So, how's school? Me: Boring, how come I had to take on this secret identity to spy on this world?! TDG: You came up with the idea. Me: Also, why must I wait for something to happen when nothing will happen? TDG: See previous answer~ Me: Fuck you. TDG: You mean like last ni- Me: DAMMIT, SHUDDUP. SethPlays: Hey Green! Me: WHAT THE HECK?!? WHO ELSE WAS ON EXTENSION?!?! Bendy, Alice, Boris, Olivia, ForageForage, and 4 others: Hi. Me: Ugh... Goodbye everyone. I hung up and walked into school. Dammit, Id rather be hanging in our base right now playing Fnaf, or Batim, or games with Gardev- Nevermind. I went to class, unpacked, and got ready for LA class. A message on the intercom came up. It sounded like a voice I remember. "hElL0 Gr33N..." Uh oh... Time for action. Everyone in class seemed a little scared. Our teacher insisted it was a prank and led us to the bathroom. As we ran over I saw something bad. Video game characters were walking over. I went to my watch. Me: EVERYONE!!! CODE: TODAY ISNT GONNA BE BORING!!!! Everyone: WOOOOOOO!!!! Me: Okay everyone, it seems Pastas have surrounded the school along with enemies from Fnaf and Batim... IM SO EXCITED!!!! Bendi: Lets kick some butt! TDG: It looks like Im going to have more fun than usual tonight... SethPlays: Woop Woop! Bendy: Yeah! Everyone else who I'm too lazy to name at the moment: YES!!! TDG: Hold up! Green... We're having rift difficulties here... Me: WHAT?!?!? TDG: Looks like we won't be able to come for a few ours... Me: Shit. Welp, I guess it's up to me. I hung up and everyone was afraid around me. I saw many Pastas walk around like Frost Girl and Negative. But there was one who stuck out from the others... One with dark pixels dripping down his body... One with glowing gray eyes and power surrounding him... "Hello, 0704..." Batwing4 smiled. "It's been awhile..." I looked at him angrily. "Dude. Minecraft is okay, but why here?!? Why must you invade. This part of the universe is literally the only place I can kinda escape from you..." I sighed. " Uhh, because you're less powerful here. Besides, do you have anything better to do? " "Yes I do. I have a life you rotten horse ass. I could hang with my girlfriend, I could hang with my friends, play video games, try to get out of the 7 sided life triangle I'm in, try to work on the GREEN0704 family tree-" "Okay, nevermind, you do have other things but don't you like fighting me?" " Correction. I like making fun of your ugly face. " "Actually, wait a minute... Why did we start fighting in the first place?" " I think we were brothers and you died and became evil of something? " "Yeah but why and in my series you don't even have a brother, that's not canon." " I don't know, explain to me how I have one kid who died in an alternate universe and two others that I killed myself after becoming evil in another alternate universe. " "Better yet, let's explain how you have like 5 girlfriends." " Yeah... But still, we've been fighting so long, that I still don't know why we're fighting. " "Yeah." " Welp, what are we doing now? " "I don't know, just fighting each other?" " Fine with me fuckfart. " "WHY I OUTTA-" Fin. Category:Taking Control Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas